


Having to let go

by RPDR_TrashHuman



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPDR_TrashHuman/pseuds/RPDR_TrashHuman
Summary: This is an idea I had that was inspired by a story I read on Tumblr.Danny is dying. This is his last few days from his POV.Sorry if the format is weird, I've never written a story like this.One shot!WARNING: Death





	Having to let go

Danny's POV  
  
If someone told me that at the age of 25 I'd be diagnosed with terminal cancer, I'd say that's bullshit. It was only a few months into the treatment they realized I was too far gone. Now the only thing they can do is give me meds to keep me comfortable until the inevitable. I looked at the same spot on the plain white wall every single day, all day long. It was too painful to move my head because of the large tumors pressing on my skull and now, my brain. The only thing keeping me somewhat sane is Roy. I can't imagine how hard it is for him, but he has been my rock, never leaving my side. Every doctor's appointment, every round of chemo, every surgery. When I talk to him, watch him laugh and smile, I forget, for a brief moment, that I am dying.  
  
"Roy I want to go home.."  
  
"Danny you can't go home. You need to be somewhere they can monitor you 24/7.  
  
"I can't die here Roy, its depressing..."  
  
"It's either here or a hospice house, which I think is way more depressing than a hospital."  
  
"Roy, I'm serious, I don't know how much longer I can take this. I can feel it, it's coming soon, and I want to be home, comfortable, surrounded by my friends and family when I die."  
  
"Fine.....I'll see what they say."  
  
  
It's weird, I could slowly feel myself slipping away, day by day I was weaker, more fatigued, and over the pain. I did get my wish though. I remember the ambulance ride home, and the feeling of relief when I was wheeled through the door into my home, our home, the one Roy and I spent months designing. I hurt me to know I'll never get to enjoy all our hard work, and everytime he walks into this house, it'll be a painful reminder of my, slow and painful demise. I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to burn this place to the ground after I die.  
  
I was able to spend my last two days on this on this earth at home. The familiar voices of friends and family, the smells of my mom's cooking, Sammy and Dede barking, comforted me. This is how I want to go, not in some dull, depressing hospital bed. As my last few hours on this earth passed, I found it harder and harder to fight the pain. To smile, to laugh, to talk, to keep my eyes open.  
  
The last thing I remember was Roy whispering to me, "you don't have to fight anymore, you can go, I'll be okay...". I didn't want to leave him, but I just couldn't do it anymore. I know he's strong, and I know he's not alone, but there was a part of me that felt guilty. He kept saying "I'll be ok, please go Danny please go...". He was tired of seeing me struggle, I knew that. I also knew that he would be more at peace knowing that I'm not suffering anymore...they all would. I was able to muster the strength to say "I love you.." before closing my eyes and taking my final few breaths.  
  
For the first time in months, I had no pain, no aches, no nausea. I was finally free of this demon that destroyed me physically, mentally, and emotionally. But I couldn't help but think what was left behind, the family and friends left to pick up those shattered pieces. 


End file.
